No Longer a Secret
by BettinaRain7
Summary: My first One -Shot of Dom and Letty. Dom and Letty had kept their relationship a secret but for how long can they keep it a secret for? and how will the team find out about it?


**Hi everyone this is my first One- shot of Dom and Letty. There's no real plot, its just a cute short story. I am currently working on an other story called "You Gotta Fight to Make it Right" if you haven't checked it out already then please do so. It also has some Dom and Letty in it as well :) Any who I hope you enjoy this reading, and thank you again!**

It was a hot and sticky summer morning in East L.A. Letty had on one of Dom's white t-shirts and was in a pair of black lacy panties. She laid on her stomach in bed with her legs bent at knee as her eyes were glued down onto a magazine article she read. Dom laid next to her on his side and was drawing small circles with his lazy fingers on her naked lower back. He looked intensively at the half naked, caramel skin, fiery Latina lying on his bed. He smiled and mentally asked himself: who would have ever known that one night of drunkenness would have made them crossed the line of just being friends into a couple?

It was exactly five months ago on Letty's 17th birthday when they both had gotten extremely and incredibly drunk, making that whole night become a messy blur to them. All they remember was waking up next morning butt naked on bed next to each other. After that weekend it had become almost a ritual for both to get drunk, have a night of passion and wake up the next morning together. The getting drunk part was more of an excuse they both used to meet up every weekend to have their intimacy. However after many drunken weekends they both grew fonder with each other and each morning after, it had become less and less awkward for them to wake up naked in each other arms. One day they decided to take a leap of faith and become intimate without any alcohol involvement and since then it had became easier to sneak in the middle of the night every so often to each other's rooms. To be honest with himself, Dom kind of liked sneaking Letty inside his room, and behind everyone's back; it was kind of a turn on for him. They both mutually agreed to keep their relationship a secret. They never showed any public affection, and they never talked about their relationship with anyone. The team seemed to already suspect about their "secret" relationship but no one had the nerves to ask or question them anything. For the past couple of weeks, however Dom had thought about making their relationship public and official. He loved waking up every morning next to her. He was tired of having their relationship kept a secret.

Dom had been with many women before Letty but it was she who fully fulfilled his sexual appetite. There was something about her that was alluring to him. He had grown to have deep feelings for her. Unlike all the girls Dom was used to being with Letty wore baggy cargo pants, oversized t-shirts, swagger biker outfits with skin tight jeans and black leather jackets. All in which only she could make them look sexy as hell. Letty cursed more than a sailor, she knew her way around with cars like the back of her hand, she had a great sense of humor, she had a loud non-timid laugh and she certainly never had a problem calling out on Dom's bullshit. Yup, Letty was definitely really different than from any other girl Dom had ever been with.

Letty slightly tilted her head up. With natural light pink puckered lips and a with dark gaze she asked "Are you okay?"

Breaking Dom's train of thoughts he slightly shook his head, snapping back into reality and cleared his throat. "Yeah" he nodded.

Letty smiled and dropped her gaze back onto the magazine. She flipped a page and Dom continued to doodle circles on her bare back. He groaned at the view of her barely covered ass, partly with lust and partly with desperation. Letty choosing to ignore him reached over and grabbed a water bottle that sat on top of the nightstand. She opened the lid and took a sip from it.

Dom looked down at her and studied her as she flipped a page on her magazine. "I love you" He stated sternly.

Letty eyes flew opened, and the water she was chugging down was caught in her throat, causing her to almost choke and she robotically spitted it out water from her mouth. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she cried frantically. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in a black bra. "I'm so, so, so sorry" she said and her voice sounded with a mixture of hysteria and nervousness. With clenched hands she balled up her t-shirt and desperately scrubbed onto the wet sheets trying to dry them off.

Loving and finding her reaction a bit cute and amusing Dom chuckled "Let, it's okay," he grabbed her tiny wrist. "Let stop. It's alright," He gripped her wrist tighter, making her stop scrubbing and looking up at him. Their gaze met and never broke for a good whole 60 seconds.

"What did you say?" she muffled almost inaudibly. 

Dom smiled as he chuckled "I love you." He affirmed.

Letty slightly dropped her jaw and her eyebrows rose. All this was too much for her to bare. She always wanted to hear those words come out of Dom's mouth and of course she too loved him but the time and the place he chosen to tell her was so unexpected. Not that Letty was the romantic type but she never thought of exchanging those three words on a hot, dirty and lazy summer morning.

Letty licked her dry lips "Dom…I .." She swallowed hard.

Dom cupped her cheeks with his hands. He firmly kept hold of her face and looked deep into her dark eyes "I know." he said nodding. She didn't have to say anything Dom already knew that Letty loved him.

"Dom are you sure?"

"Sure?" Dom asked a bit confused.

"That you love me?"

Dom chuckled "Let, of course I'm sure" hands still on either side of her face, he crashed his lips onto hers and her mouth opened, granting permission for his tongue to enter and messaged her tongue gently. They pulled away and Letty licked her lips, tasting in his aftertaste.

A small smile cracked along her face "I love you too" she whispered.

Dom grinned "Yeah?" he asked teasingly.

Letty nodded "Yeah."

Dom chuckled and rolled on top of her. Letty laid underneath him with bent knees clutching on either side of his waist and hands resting on his bare chest. She chuckled. "Dom we can't do it right now. Everyone's awake and downstairs."

"So?" Dom angled his face in and placed it on her neck and began to lick and suck on it.

"_Dom_.." his name turned into a moan "Don't leave a mark" she whimpered out.

Letty felt his heavy and warm breath on her neck as he chuckled in it. He pulled away "I think it's time." his voice said sounding firm.

Letty propped herself on her elbows and tilted her head in slight confusion "Time for what?"

Dom rolled off her and onto his side. "I think we should tell the team already."

Letty smirked and gave him a mischievous look. She pushed him completely onto his back and straddled him at the process. Dom was thrown back at her unexpected straightforwardness but was content by her aggressiveness nonetheless.

"It's not like they don't suspect something already" Letty stated nonchalantly. Dom chuckled as he gripped tight onto her waist. "They're not that stupid you know. I'm sure they have seen me sneak out of your room a few times already."

"Well that makes our job easier. Let's confirm their speculations then." Dom said as he softly caressed her elbow.

Letty chuckled and angled in to place her lips onto his. Her hair hanged over one shoulder as she bruised his lips with hers while Dom clenched a fist of her hair in his hand and pulled her in, deepening their kiss. They both moaned in each other's mouths at their sweet taste.

There was a hard knock on the door. "Yo Dom are you in there?" Vince voiced boomed behind the bedrooms door.

"Crap" Letty softly said as she pulled away.

"Don't worry" Dom said to her lowly but firmly.

Letty was about to jump off Dom but he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him. Letty let out an involuntarily yelp as she felt her sensitive center pressed against his growing bulge underneath his boxers. "Don't leave" his deep voice commanded.

Letty felt a rush of shivers run down her spine at the sound of his voice and at the touch of his strong grip. "What are you going to do?" she whispered.

There was another hard knock at the door "Come on, I know you're in there man" Vince voice was heard again.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Dom shouted back.

"Mia can't get a hold of Letty; do you know where she's at?" Vince muffled voice asked. Both Letty and Dom squinted their eyes in slight confusion. "Does he know I'm in here?" she whispered at him. Dom shrugged his shoulders.

He cleared his throat "Yeah I do. Open the door" he commanded to Vince.

Letty slapped Dom's chest "Wait what?" she exasperated lowly and before she got a word out of Dom's mouth, Vince obediently did as he was told and opened their bedrooms door. Vince's eyes widen and his jaw dramatically dropped at the view of Letty straddling Dom.

"You might wanna close your mouth" Dom teased.

Vince snapped back into reality and composed his face straight again. Trying in keeping it cool he cleared his throat "So…um… are…"

"Don't act like you didn't suspect this already" Dom said while chuckling.

Vince slightly shook his head in disbelief and swallowed hard against the tightness he felt in his throat. "Yeah but seeing it is different than believing it" he muttered.

The trio heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and in a matter of seconds both Jesse and Leon showed up and peaked their heads inside the room on either side of Vince bulky figure.

"Hey yo what's go-" Leon bit back on his tongue as he saw two of his good and close friends half naked on bed.

"Whoa, what is this?" Jesse teased as he entered the room. Still straddling Dom, Letty couldn't hide her blush face as she bit hard onto her lower lip and looked down at him.

Leon clapped his hands and held a huge ignorant grin "I knew it!" he said while chuckling.

Letty grunted "Ah enough already! It's not that big of a deal."

"Says the brunette about to ride on Dom" Vince chuckled.

Letty rolled off Dom "Shut up!" She covered herself with the sheets and angrily tossed a pillow at Vince.

"About time you two showed the truth!" Jesse exasperated.

"Alright you have seen enough, now get out guys." Dom's ordered in a stern voice.

"Wait, wait, wait," Leon pointed a finger at Dom and then at Letty "how long has this been happening for?" he grinned.

"I said out."

"Why?" Jesse asked in an almost whinnying tone.

"Because I don't want you to see my girl in her undergarments."

"Wow _you're_ girl?" Vince asked as he chuckled "damn this must be serious" he teased. All three full grown men chuckled. Dom gave them a warning look.

"Alright fine" the trio said defeated with their voices sounding with a glimpse of disappointment. Letty chuckled as she watched her friends retrieve from their room.

"We expect answers downstairs" Vince voice echoed from downstairs.

Dom chuckled as he swung his legs over the bed. He yawned as he stretched his big and muscular arms up in the air. "Glad that's over" he said as he lifted up from bed.

"Not really we still got to tell Mia"

"I'll leave that up to you."

Letty pointed a finger at herself "Me?" she asked while chuckling.

"Yeah I told the guys, now you tell Mia," Dom pulled out a pair of jeans from an open drawer "it only makes sense that way."

Letty pointed at the bed "That was your way in telling them?" she asked in disbelief. Dom gave her a half smiled and shrugged as he pulled up his pants. Letty walked up at him and ran her hands up his chest and around her shoulders, entwining her arms around his neck. "You really are one of a kind" She smirked. Dom chuckled and enveloped his arms around her lower waist. "No you are."

Letty smiled as she chuckled. "I love you Dominic Toretto." She whispered into his ear. Dom groaned, god he loved it when she whispered things into his ears. He cupped her ass, lifting her up. Letty gasped amusingly and hooked her legs around his waist. He carried her and lowered her onto the bed. She spread her legs opened for him and grabbed his shoulders pulling his body over hers.

Dom chuckled "No longer a secret relationship?"

Letty pretended to pondered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in gently, giving him an unexpected and un-Letty- like sweet kiss and once they pulled away "No longer a secret relationship" She confirmed.

**Let me know what you guys think, Thanks:)**


End file.
